heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Marie Darkholme/sheet
Skills Multilingual - Rogue is fluent in French as well as English. Combat Training - Between her experience as a terrorist before she joined the X-Men, and what she's learned or picked up since joining them, Rogue is well trained in unarmed combat, as well as with firearms and explosives. Navigation and Geography - Not only does she have a good sense of direction, but Rogue is also good at navigation and reading maps. Flirt - Let's face it. Rogue is an expert flirt. Auto Repair - As the Auto Shop teacher at Xaviers, Rogue knows her way around a car., motorcylce, and the like. Thus, she can do mosr common (and many not so common) repairs on them given the proper equipment, spare parts, and time. Powers and Abilities Power Absorption - The one power that Rogue has that's truly her own is her mutant ability to absorb the super human abilities, memories, and personalities of those she makes skin to skin contact with. Unfortunately she can't control this power, and if the contact lasts too long it can lead to injury, a coma, or even death for the person she's touching. On average her power absorption lasts for sixty times longer than the actual contact (i.e. one minute for each second of contact), but there have been cases where the absorption has lasted longer or not as long as that average. Personality and memory imprints from her absorption attempts tend to stay a lot longer though in a weakened state, and in many cases it's unclear when they may completely fade away. Superhuman Strength - Under normal circumstances, Rogue has been known to lift up to 75 tons. It is possible she could lift more than that. Superhuman Agility - Rogue Has superhuman agility and reflexes to go with her Superhuman Speed. She can also perform acrobatic feats beyond even what non-powered humans can, allowing her to do things such as dodge bullets for example. Superhuman Stamina - Rogue can go non-stop with her maximum effort for up to 24 hours before tiring. Superhuman Reflexes - Rogues reflexes are beyond those of a non-powered Human. While her reflexes aren't as fast as most super speed heroes and villains, she's still above and beyond human norm. Invulnerability - Rogue can be considered invulnerable to a wide variety of physical forms of damage. Some estimates say that she can withstand blows from super strong individuals who can lift 75 tons or more without taking damage herself at times. When people can lift more than that punch though, she can be injured. That's not to say that people who can't do that much damage can't hurt her. They just might have to strike her multiple times to hurt her. Flight - In an Earth like atmosphere Rogue is capable of flying at speeds up to (and possibly above) Mach 3. Telepathic Static - As a side effect of all the people she's touched with her mutant ability, the memories (and in some cases personalities) of the people she's touched are still in her head. This in turn makes Rogue harder (but not impossible) for telepaths to read. Danger Sense - Rogue has a limited precognitive 'Danger Sense'. This ability, while not as developed as the one Carol Danvers has shown at times, allows her to subconsciously recognize danger before she can come to harm, and allows her to on occasion predict and counter an opponents moves in combat. This is an ability that she rarely uses, and even then not conciously. Specials Family Matters (Mystique's Clan) - Anna Marie is the biological daughter of Raven Darkholem a.k.a. Mystique. That makes her the sister of Nightcrawler, Graydon Creed, and possibly a few others that she doesn't know about (yet). As such she has a complex family history. Thus if things went bad, there are some members of her family who'd be likely to do everything they could to help her (like Kurt and Mystique) there are others like Graydon who'd love to destroy her. Family Matters (The Brotherhood) - Growing up with the other 'Brotherhood Kids' means that she was close friends to some of them. In some cases she may have viewed them as akin to brothers and sisters, and their parents as being akion to aunts and uncles. Unfortunately since she left The Brotherhood, in most cases her relationship has been at best strained , and at worst some of them may view her as a Traitor who needs to be killed. Family Matters (X-Men) - Since joining the X-Men, Rogue has been in an odd place. She's been both a part of something, and yet due to her powers and her fears, she's also been very distant to some members. And yet despite this she views the X-Men as her family, and some members of the team may view her in the same fashion. As such she'd go out of her way to help a fellow X-Man if she felt they needed and would want it, and some of them probably would do the same for her. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia X-Men - As a member of the X-Men Rogue has the resources and gear that any member of that team can draw from. This includes, but is not limited to vehicles such as aircraft, cars, and motorcycles, the Xavier Mansion and School, the Danger Room, unstable molecule uniforms, etc. Flaws and Drawbacks Touch of Death - Rogue can't control or turn off her powers. Thus she can't usually touch someone without hurting them, and if she touches them too long she can kill them. Former Villain - As a former terrorist, Rogue is on various terrorist watchlists. On top of that, there are people, both in and outside of the X-Men (and it's more pronounced outside of the X-Men) that know of her past as a terroist, and more importantly what she did to Carol Danvers, who (at best) don't trust her because of that. Impulsive - Usually Rogue will respect the people 'in charge', but she prefers to handle stuff herself, and in her own ways. Thus she has a reputation for rushing off and doing things despite orders to the contrary. Emotional Issues - Between the fact that the her mother is a wanted criminal, how many of her childhood friends are the same as well, her lack of a 'normal' childhood, and the at times forced isolation she's gone through due to her powers, Rogue has some odd issues emotionally. And that's on top of having other peoples emotions in her head as well. Lost - With all the memories, emotional, and personality fragments from people she's absorbed, it's possible for Rogue to get lost in her own head as these 'psychic echos' occasionally emerge. Relationships Raven Darkholme - Rogue's Mama. She might not agree with what Raven does, or how she does it, but she still loves her. She just isn't as likely to blindly follow her as she use to. 'Nuff said. Kurt Wagner - Her brother. Rogue loves and cares about him as such. The Acolytes - As a teenager, Rogue was close to them. Now odds are some of them want to kill her. Others may view her as a traitor. Other, may have a more kind (but probably not completely favorable) view of her. Despite that, part of her wishes they could somehow get along again, like they did when they were younger. Pietro Lensherr and Wanda Lensherr - They were teenagers together in The Acolytes. The children of members. After a fashion, Rogue viewed them as friends, and still does. Which adds a certain dificulty for her when the X-Men go head to head with The Acolytes, and she has to fight against her friends. The Brotherhood of Mutants - Sure, some of them may have viewed Rogue as a friend. but odds are most of them view her as an enemy these days. And given how they at times are more extreme in their views and tactics than The Acolytes, Rogue is always on guard (more so than usual) if there's even one member of that group around. The X-Men - Rogue's new family. She'd do just about anything for them if she had to. And yet odds are there are some members of the team, especially newer members who may not know her that well but still know her history, who are at best weary of her. Carol Danvers - It's impossible to describe the relationship between Anna Marie and Carol. Odds are they'll never be close friends. At times they might be able to get along enough to work together if need be. To be honest, Rogue's not sure what to think of Carol, and more often than not expects if not open hostility from the other woman over what happened, then at least some form of distrusts and dislike. Remy LeBeau - He flirts with her. And Rogue enjoys it. But aside from that, Anna Marie tries to keep her guard up around Remy. Especially since she knows just how bad things could go if she gave in to temptation...